Usuario discusión:GTAAAF
center Categoría:Usuario:GTAAAF ¡Tomá! ¡Felicidades, la semana se acabo !.-- 17:53 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Felicidades! Ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho para pedirte que edites mi paginia de usuario, cuando puedas. Me gustaria tenerla como la tengo, pero con los bordes verdes y el fondo como el de tu pagina de usuario. Nada más. Felicidades de nuevo!! -- 18:11 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Felicidades 21:09 7 sep 2009 (UTC) :Gracias . 01:08 8 sep 2009 (UTC) Felicidades atrasadas. -- . 01:30 11 sep 2009 (UTC) RE: Rediseño El tamaño como el tuyo, y el color de las letras, como los bordes. -- 16:05 8 sep 2009 (UTC) Uouououo, perfecto! Gracias tio! -- 12:10 10 sep 2009 (UTC) :De nada. 14:33 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Proyecto: Imágenes Claras Hola GTAAAF! He estado mirando, y hay muchas imágenes de muy poca calidad, y queria proponer un proyecto que se encargue de conseguir buenas fotos y borrar las malas. Los tres que lo podriamos crear somos yo, que he tenido la idea, tu y Leadritodepompeya si quereis. Piénsatelo y ya me dirás algo, si no puedes o no quieres no pasa nada ;). Adiós y Gracias!! -- 21:41 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Cambiar título de un artículo Hola GTAAAF, por favor, podrías cambiar el nombre del artículo Bank por Banco de Palominio Creek. Gracias.-- . 01:34 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Desmentir Hola, GTAAAF. Probablemente no me conozcas con todos los usuarios que hay en la wikia, pero pues quería pedirte ayuda. El Usuario:Gángster Tommy´se la ha pasado diciendo que el me enseño lo que yo se de la wikia y pues no fue el, fue ClaudeSpeed (no recuerdo los numeros de al final). Pues cuando tengas chance me ayudas con eso ¿ok? me respondes en mi discusion si es que me vas ayudar. -- 19:41 13 sep 2009 (UTC) :Eso deberías arreglarlo vos con Gangster, porque no estamos hablando de un conflicto de ediciones o de vandalismos. También podrías escribir en tu página quien fué el que realmente te enseñó. 20:03 13 sep 2009 (UTC) Arreglado -- 23:58 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Plantilla: Droga Hola GTAAAF. Verás, quiero crear una plantilla infobox para las drogas pero no sé como hacerlo, ¿podrías hacerlo tú? Me imagino que debería llevar cosas como: Nombre, imagen, comentario imagen, apariciones, principal productor, principal comprador, etc. Gracias.-- . 21:05 13 sep 2009 (UTC) :¿Algo así?. 21:41 13 sep 2009 (UTC) Síp, está perfecta.-- . 02:14 14 sep 2009 (UTC) IDEA Hola GTAAAF, ¿como has estado? espero qué bien. Se me a ocurrido algo... (aunque se que es un poco tonta y estoy un 99.9% de que no accederas... pero en fin, gastaré el codigo ASCII, y pues estaré perdiendo tiempo)... podríamos quizá Bigdadi y yo (cuando leas lo siguiente te reiras) ya que (falta poco) somos los qué más hemos ganado premios (falta poco) y lo mejores escritores (ya casi) junto con TOTO.INC (aqui) ¿encargarnos de la sección historias? Me refiero a correcciónes ortográficas en las historias, consejos y todo ese "stuff" (has de estar lagrimiando en este momento) Contestame en mi discución. (Que verguenza). Saludos... (porqué hize esto) -- . 03:09 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Wow!! Creo que no me esperaba eso (aún estoy impresionado) bueno, ¿y como la haremos? -- . 03:29 18 sep 2009 (UTC) :Primero avisarles a TOTO y a Bigdadi de esto, luego ver como organizar la sección historias para que puedan ayudar. 03:33 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Enterada Hola GTAAAF. Ya estoy informada respecto a la propuesta que hizo Piro96 y respondo con un "si" estoy de acuerdo. Espero más indicaciones. SALUDOS! XD --TOTO.INC 04:22 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Bigdadi rolling Jajaja ya me entere de la propuesta de Usuario:Piro96. Gracias por el consejo de escribir quien me enseño a escribir las historias. -- 15:42 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok Ya pueden empezar a ayudar en las historias. 16:37 18 sep 2009 (UTC) RE:Ok Si pero, ¿como nos organizaremos? Saludos...-- . 19:46 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Yo también Sólo quería decir que yo también formo parte-- 22:33 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Nueva wiki Hola GTAAAF, quería decirte si te interesa el juego de Hitman, ya que cree una wiki sobre el juego, pero necesito ayuda para el logo, la portada, y el color de fondo o base.--Leandritodepompeya 22:59 18 sep 2009 (UTC) No gracias . 23:35 18 sep 2009 (UTC) IP 186.28.214.190 Hola, che GTAAAF, queréis un mate tranquilo, vos sos nada de miedo de ese IP 186.28.214.190 no es más que un pibe colombiano que quiere fastidiarte, si sigue fastidiando, bloquea por tres días, otro más, una semana, otro mas tres semanas sucesivamente.- Un abrazo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 05:10 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Staff Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Quería preguntarte ¿como creo la pag. principal del Staff de Historias? ¿Le pongo el titulo de Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Staff de Historias o qué? Contestame en mi discución porfavor, me urge :D Saludos... -- . 19:59 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Me parece muy bien GTAAAF, ahora es... ¿tienes msn? (para estar en contacto, so no me lo quieres dar, solo contesta no.) Contestame en mi discución... (es la última pregunta que te hago xd) -- . 20:26 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Lista de bloqueos Hola che, GTAAAF, he visto la lista de bloqueos, te recomiendo que no es bueno bloquear para siempre por ser primera vez, ten en cuenta estos IPs vienen desde Internet de carácter público, primero hay que investigar de donde vienen, y luego bloquear 1, 2, 3, días, semanas, meses, años, sucesivamente de acuerdo si hay vandalismos seguidos. alguien del staff podrá verlos si están en contra las reglas de la wikia.- un mate y un abrazo vos sos un buen amigo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 20:36 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok. 20:47 19 sep 2009 (UTC) :Lo que pasa es que ya tengo tolerancia 0 con las IP, ya que el 90% son vándalos e inclusive ves en las contribuciones de algunas y verás que blanquean totalmente los artículos con insultos. 20:51 19 sep 2009 (UTC) :Ya entiendo, GTAAAF, el amigo helper Bola está como administrador aquí en Grand Theft Encyclopedia, no hay problema.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 21:35 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Premio No se si te lo esperabas pero ahi esta GTAAAF el que siempre me dio 2 vidas mas y aprenderme unas lecciones que nunca olvidare felicitaciones.--Julian 03:33 21 sep 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 03:33 21 sep 2009 (UTC) :Gracias. 03:35 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Por nada,despues de todo te lo mereces.--Julian 03:50 21 sep 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 03:50 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Borrar Hola amigo,puedes borrar esto:Historias:Appocalipsis en Vice City es que Toto.Inc se enojo con algo y yo lo quiero solucionar asi.Gracias de antemano.--Julian 04:50 22 sep 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 04:50 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Momento... GTAAAF, espera, no vayas a acceder a la petición de Julian. Él continuara editando su historia y esto queda olvidado. XD SALUDOS! --TOTO.INC 05:15 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Muestrario Hola GTAAAF, pues queria preguntarte ¿como puedo hacer ese muestrario donde pusiste tus userboxes? es que los mios estan desordenados y no encuentro en la wiki ninguna tabla asi. Saludos. -- 01:52 23 sep 2009 (UTC) :La saqué de la Wikipedia. 01:54 23 sep 2009 (UTC) :Si pero, no quiero soanr grosero, no me respondiste ni siquiera como busco en la Wikipedia. -- 01:57 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Son usadas por las páginas de usuarios. 02:01 23 sep 2009 (UTC) :Gracias XD -- 02:04 23 sep 2009 (UTC) ... Buenos dias GTAAAF bueno quisiera hacerte dos preguntas *¿Por que no pones el segundo trailer de Grand Thef Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y el reporte epecial de Weazel News(Solo el trailer no la informacion como puso otro usuario se me olvido su nombbre) *Por que borraste el Camion ANTI-TERRORISTA NOOSE Responde en mi discucion Un Saludo--GTATheBalladOfGayTony 00:58 24 sep 2009 (UTC) # Hay un tráiler y un informe de Weazel News. # Es el Enforcer. 01:31 24 sep 2009 (UTC) =mmm Bueno no no es el Enforcer es otro por que dice anti terrorist no solo Noose ya que esto ocasiona que osea otro camion o una variacionde igual forma se tiene que poner si no el articulo seria erroneo =Y no respondiste a mi pregunta solo pusiste''# Hay un tráiler y un informe de Weazel News.'' y esto no responde yo te prugunte por que no lo pusiste no cuales eran por favor reponde *Un Saludo--GTATheBalladOfGayTony 20:08 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya te lo respondí, no hay 2º tráiler. 20:14 24 sep 2009 (UTC) UEDA 2008 Creo que no deberia meterme, pero que paso con los dos ganaradores del EUDA del 2008. -- 01:44 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :Nunca se hizo ya que no existían los premios y nadie cerró la votación del 2007. 01:48 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :: A yaaa.. -- 01:51 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Nombre Hola GTAAF, soy Smoke 1996.He visto la categoría de los vehículos del GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony y he visto que le falta el nombre al Helicoptero Remolcador del Tren.Ya que tu lo estas haciendo o/u arreglando te queria decir que se llama Skyhook.Por las dudas fijate el la Grand Theft Wiki.Saludos --Smoke1996 17:28 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :Tengo dudas del nombre, ya que lo busqué en google y no hay nada que lo verifique. 20:17 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Historia Invalida Hola GTAAAF. Soy Bigdadi, uno de los administradores del Staff de Historias y, discutimos sobre que las historias que fueron dejadas por sus autores, y son arregladas con mucho esfuerzo (por ejemplo, muchas correciones, que le pongan la plantilla de historias y se le arregle más... y después de eso, el autor trate de postularla para el PHD) asi que escogimos que historias asi, deben llevar esto. Necesitamso que nos lo autorices, tue scoge si o no, luego nos lo dices. Saludos -- 23:02 25 sep 2009 (UTC) :Eso se debe discutir con el capo mafia de la GTE, yo no puedo hacer nada más. 23:06 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Bloqueo a usuario Checa Cambios recientes un momento... jeje...-- 03:53 26 sep 2009 (UTC) :Listo . 03:55 26 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Jajaja... ok. Gracias... él fue el primero en vandalizar mi página. Lo recordaré por siempre. xDD.-- 03:57 26 sep 2009 (UTC)